


Good Morning!

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [13]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Notes: This takes place during Open Heart 2 Chapter 5, the morning after the diamond scene with Bryce and Keiki.This directly follows my fic, Stay.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 8





	Good Morning!

[This directly follows my fic, Stay.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737255)

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

His warm lips on her forehead caused her to stir. She wasn’t sure what time it was, but whatever time it was, it was too early. She snuggled back into him. She could feel his smile as he kissed her forehead again. 

Bryce left a trail of feathery-light kisses down her face until he reached her lips. 

“Mmmm,” Olivia breathed into him, letting him pull her further from her slumber. Somehow going back to sleep was losing its appeal. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” he whispered, kissing a little further this time. 

“It is now,” Olivia smirked into his embrace. “I could get used to this.” 

Bryce grinned wolfishly, ready to devour her. “Me too!”

He shifted in the tight space of the couch until he was on top of her. His hair cascaded in front of him tickling her skin as he hovered mere inches from her. His eyes closed heavily, his face twisting uneasily, as he remembered Keiki in the other room. He groaned and pulled back, his hair brushing over her face, causing her to rub her cheeks and wiggle her nose. “Sorry.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Olivia sat up to meet him, running her fingers through his hair. “One, you know how much I love your hair. I will never tire of it tickling me. Two, it’s going to be okay. You’ll figure it out. Keiki’s lucky to have you!”

“Is she though? I barely know her…” Bryce admitted, his voice trailing off. “I left that life and the further I got, the less I thought about it… I left her. I thought she’d be okay.”

“She will understand,” Olivia offered. “You were a kid, too.”

“How can you be so sure?” Bryce asked. 

“Because, she took a 15-hour flight to see you!” Olivia started, caressing the nape of his neck softly. “And, she’s your sister. You share DNA. You’re more alike than you probably even realize. I know how amazing and big-hearted you are. Keiki will see it too.”

“How did I get to be so lucky?” Bryce cupped her face.

“The feeling’s mutual.” Olivia leaned into his touch. 

“Uh, any chance you can help with breakfast?” Bryce asked hesitantly. 

“And here I thought you asked me to stay for this–” She turned her face kissing the inside of his wrist. She traced his arm with her fingers and her mouth settling just below his ear. “Or this?”

Bryce moaned as Olivia’s teasing lingered.

She continued until he was properly relaxed, pulling away suddenly enjoying his frown. “How is it you have survived on your own for so many years, but can’t even handle breakfast?” 

Bryce shrugged, scratching his fingers through his hair. 

“Come on,” Olivia rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen and began looking through his cabinets and fridge to see what she could manage. “Omelettes it is, we’ll use the leftover vegetables from dinner.” 

Bryce set the table while she got the ingredients together. When he finished, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she watched the food cooking. His lips rested on the back of her neck as he breathed her in. 

“Are you going to help?” She pondered, leaning into him. 

“Aren’t I?” Bryce nibbled on her ear. “I’m just making sure the chef is well relaxed.” 

“What if Keiki wakes up?” 

“Let her,” Bryce sounded more confident than before, as he lowered his lips back to her soft skin. 

His bedroom door creaked as it opened, causing Bryce to stutter backward quickly away from Olivia, almost knocking into the counter behind them. 

“Smooth,” Olivia laughed. 

“Bryce?” Keiki called.

“In here.”

“What smells so good? I thought you couldn’t –oh, Olivia, you’re still here,” Keiki smiled softly. 

“How do you know she didn’t just come back?” Bryce questioned flustered. 

Keiki crossed her arms and gave her brother a knowing look. “She’s wearing your shirt and no pants. I’m not five anymore, Bryce. I won’t fall for your excuses anymore.”

Bryce flushed. “Keiki…”

Olivia placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Have a seat, breakfast is ready.”

“Thanks, Olivia,” Keiki offered. “This looks delicious!”

Olivia took a seat next to Bryce, her hand finding his under the table. He gave it a gentle squeeze as if to say, thank you. 

Keiki rolled her eyes at them. “This is so good, I’m going to pretend I didn’t see that.” 

All three of them laughed. Clearly, they needed to set some boundaries, eventually. 

“So, Keiki,” Oliva raised her brow. “What excuses _did_ he have in the past?”

“Let’s just say that as charming and self-assured as he is, he’s not very good with quick excuses,” Keiki grinned. “Even a five-year-old could see through his ruses.”

“They weren’t that bad,” Bryce attempted to defend himself. 

The three of them laughed and ate their omelets. Bryce’s smile relaxed, maybe reconnecting with Keiki wouldn’t be so bad.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆


End file.
